In The Family
by TrinityDefinitely09
Summary: Love, Difficult Patients and Drama are all in a days work at All Saints Western General!
1. Chapter 1

**_In The Family_**

**_Because All Saints has finished (cry) I felt a need to write my own stories, because it was just SO depressing! So here we go... I hope to continue it, but that all depends when I can be bothered, and with school coming back... :)_**

It was a few weeks after Mike and Von left All Saints for two very different reasons. Von sought after caring for her friend from many moons ago and Mike was set to rest until he could return to work once his kidney was healed well enough after shutting down the MRU after all. Steve also made the decision to leave the MRU because he had other things in life he needed to deal with, so working back at the ED would give him time for everything else.

Jo moved from the MRU to the regular Ambulance Service, giving her a break from the constant adrenaline rush she had whilst working with Mike and Steve in the MRU, and now paired with a spunky new ambulance officer, Jason White. Amy and Bart are still ecstatic after their recent engagement, and Amy is reading to start planning now, and Gabrielle continues to keep her pregnancy, along with Frank and Steve, a secret from the rest of the All Saints staff.

Amy and Bart aren't the only two in love! Adam and Charlotte have hit off a new relationship with each other, and have decided to keep things slow for the time being, at least until themselves are used to the change. Bree and Claire don't need love in their lives to have a good time; besides, having a significant other would ruin all the nights the two would have out in Sydney's Inner-City Night Life.

****

Jo hopped into the driver's side of the ambulance. She was eager to get moving and attend her first job after the closing of the MRU at the end of 2009. She decided it would be best for her for the time being, to find a job somewhere that wasn't so action packed every time she clocked on; she needed a break. She looked over and gave her new partner a smile.

"You ready?" she asked bursting with excitement. She slipped the seatbelt over and clipped it in.

"Yeah, of course I am!" he replied in a similar tone, excited to start a new job with a girl, with whom he liked the looks of. "You're the one who hasn't worked in the regular service in so long."

Jo laughed at hearing what Jason had to say. She brushed it off a big smile and replied, "Yeah, but you haven't worked with me yet." Jason smiled back at Jo, and with that, Jo drove the ambulance way from the bay and to the job they were to attend.

*****

Steve walked through the Emergency Department doors for the first time in a year, as a doctor. Just as his former work colleague, Jo, he was just as excited to get started. Claire gave him the first greeting of the morning.

"Welcome back Steve! Missing the ED yet?" she said cheerfully, as she stopped dead in front of Steve's path, causing the two to almost collide with one another.

"Oh just a bit." he said with a pleasant smile, with answering her question. Claire quickly moved on, as she needed to tend to a patient with a pan quick smart.

Within five seconds of walking into the locker room to dump his baggage, Bart was the next to see Steve into the ED.

"Steve!" said Bart as he popped from around the side of the door frame, giving Steve a fright.

"Hey!" replied Steve has he shut his locker and walked over to where Bart was standing.

"Good to see you back." said Bart. "Would you mind giving me a hand with a patient?"

Steve gave a smile and a nod, "Sure." He followed Bart to the cubicle in which a patient was waiting for attendance.

"This is Aaron" said Bart to Steve as he closed the curtains that surrounded the bed, that in it lye a young man, scared out of his wits.

"Hi, I'm Steve." he said as he put his hand out, offering a friendly shake of the hand. Aaron looked at it with big, beady eyes, as if it were something he had never seen.

Finally he replied, "Hi".

Because Aaron wasn't going to tell another doctor of his situation, Bart decided it was just best he did it. "He's complaining of itching and a tingling feeling in his groin."

"Oh mate!" replied Steve, in empathy. Bart gave Steve a funny look at after hearing his comment.

"I've had it for a while...If that means anything to you." said Aaron, timidly.

Steve was confused. "...And you didn't think of going to see anyone sooner?" questioned Steve.

Before Aaron could justify himself on the topic, Bart cut in. "The problem is, is that he won't let me have a look."

"Mate...It's private...Just give me some drugs and I'll be on my way!" said Aaron, eager to leave the ED.

"No mate, 'we can't just give you some drugs'." said Steve. "We need to know what exactly is wrong with you."

"Do some blood tests! Anything!" Aaron replied in desperation.

"We can't jus-" said Steve before he was again, cut off.

"Just do it!" Aaron demanded. Bart and Steve looked at each other, and knew this was going to be a difficult one for them...They just knew.

**_Hope you liked! Feedback is welcome - good or bad! Let me know what you think of Jason (do you like the idea of my random character?), I had to add him to give a story line for later! :) Peace & Love xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's some more I've written. I hope you liked the previous chapter (it does have a bit of a slow start), so here's some more :D Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter, too. _**

Jo turned the corner, into a long, windy street. "This is the street." said Jason, as he carefully watched out for anything out of the normal.

"There, look." said Jo, as she pointed to a man who was waiting by his letterbox, waving his arms around like a mad man.

"Thank you!" yelled the man, grateful that the ambulance had finally arrived. "Thank you!"

"It must be pretty serious...He seems so desperate." said Jo as she pulled the ambulance over, next to the man who was eagerly awaiting their arrival. "All I was told was that a woman was found on the ground."

"Yeah" replied Jason. The two unclipped their belts and both got out of the ambulance, simultaneously. The excitement the two had earlier in the day had all seemed to have gone, now being replaced with the seriousness of the situation.

"Thank god you're here!" said the concerned man. "My wife...my wife... She just fell and started shaking!" he said as he ran back into the house, with Jo quickly and surely following him close behind, as Jason got the gear from the back of the truck.

"How long ago did this happen?" asked Jo, as she crouched down the next to the middle-aged woman. It was clear to Jo that she had either fallen down the stairs and then fitted, or fitted, and then fell down the stairs.

"She wouldn't stop." he said, still in disbelief as to what had just happened.

Trying to get a clear answer from the scared man, she asked again, "Mate, how long ago did it happen?" He didn't answer. "How long ago did she actually fall?" she asked, again.

"I don't know... fifteen, maybe twenty minutes?" he said in a confused state.

By the time she had got an answer out of him, Jason had arrived and assessed her pupils. "Pupils are equal and reactive."

"Yep, good." replied Jo, as she placed an oxygen mask over the woman's mouth and nose.

"What happened? Can you help her?" asked the man, eager to know what was wrong with her.

"Just stand back, mate. We need some room." said Jo, as she moved herself on her knees over to the box of equipment they had.

"You're right, sorry." he said as he took two or so steps back, to make room for Jason and Jo to work properly.

"What was her name?" asked Jason as he looked up to the obviously distressed man.

"Um, Maria." he answered immediately. "And my name's William."

"Alright, William." replied Jason, calmly. "We're going to put a canula in Maria's hand, and put some fluids through, okay?"

"Yes, whatever you need to." replied William. Jason didn't know if the man had any idea about what he was talking about, or whether he was actually listening, but he was satisfied with the response he got by the man, and followed through with it.

"We'll do our best, William." said Jo, as she stood up and put her hand on his shoulder, just to add some comfort to such a stressful situation.

William looked Jo in the eyes. "Thank you." he said meaningfully.

*****

It was about midday now, and triage was full as full can get. Waiting hours were up to four hours, which meant many impatient people waiting for their turn to be seen by somebody. And with that, came in a man with a little boy, slumped over his shoulder, latching onto his father's neck.

"Um, hi... I need to see a doctor..." said the man as he arrived at the triage desk.

"Yeah, sure, what's the problem?" asked Gabrielle as she dropped her pen and pushed the paperwork she needed to finish to the side.

"My son, he's been sick, and today it just got really bad." he said, concerned for his son's wellbeing.

"Okay, how old is he?" asked Gabrielle as she stood up, just as concerned for the little boy as the father had been. She could see very clearly he was not looking well.

"Craig, he's four." he replied as he adjusted the little boy.

"Okay, what's been going on then? What symptoms has he been having?" Gabrielle asked. She didn't quite understand why she was feeling so responsible for the boy's wellbeing already; she had only known him for a minute. Perhaps, she thought, it would have something to do with what was growing in her belly?

Her thoughts were quickly washed away with the reply of the father. "He's had a fever for the last three days. Today he started vomiting and shaking too." he said. "It's just getting worse! Please you need to help us!" he yelled in desperation.

"Yes of course" said Gabrielle, taken way by the love one can have for another person. "Just come through thanks" she said as she walked over to let the pair into the Emergency Department.

"Thank you." said Matthew, as he walked through the doors, still with the little boy holding on tight to his neck.

****

After putting Craig and his father in a cubicle, Gabrielle set out to find a doctor to assist her in treating the boy. Bart was busy, Charlotte was busy, Frank was probably pretending to be writing the budget and she couldn't see any other doctors around. Until she spotted Steve, who was walking away from her, still figuring out how to treat the man with who didn't want to show anyone his little privates.

"Um, Steve!" called out Gabrielle, and there was no doubt the whole department could have heard her, yet he didn't. "Bloody men..." she said to herself. "Steve!" she called out once again, this time, he heard her. He turned around at the call out. He walked to Gabrielle, confused as to why she would yell across a whole department.

"We need a doctor, thanks." she said with a smile.

"But I'm-" said Steve before he was cut off.

"Thanks Steve." she said, quickly walking back to the cubicle before he could say no.

"Okay then." he said confused, and just followed Gabrielle into the cubicle; he wasn't going to bother arguing about it, not with a hormone fuelled pregnant woman.

As soon as Steve entered the cubicle, Gabrielle started the meet-and-greet. "This is Matthew. His son, Craig, is four years old, and has been suffering from a high fever for the past four days or so."

Craig was stretched out over the bed, limp as anything. Matthew was standing against the back wall, keeping a close eye over his son. Steve gave Matthew a smile, and then crouched down to Craig's eye level. "G'day Craig, how's it going? Not too well by the looks of things." said Steve. Craig gave a slight shake of the head in agreement, and then closed his eyes as he was so tired.

"Sometimes when I talk to him I have to shake him a bit to look at me."

"Alright. We might need to take some bloods and send them off to pathology and place him on a drip to keep the fluids up; prevent dehydration and all." said Steve. He looked up to Gabrielle and saw her with a big, radiant smile, as she looked at the little boy. "Gabby?"

Gabrielle quickly snapped out of it. "Yep." she said as she and Steve left the cubicle.

"You're clucky." said Steve, smartly.

"Am not!" said Gabrielle, quickly defending her behaviour. She knew inside she was, but she felt no need to admit that to the father of her unborn child.

"I saw the way you were looking at the little boy. I'm not blind." said Steve, with the biggest smile on his face that she had ever seen. He knew he was stirring her up, and he walked away, still with a big grin. Gabrielle gave a growl and left to fetch some equipment to perform the blood test.

**_Hope you liked! Peace && Love xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I apologize_** _**for taking SO long to update. I've been quite sick for a few months, and with school, it's pretty hecktic. So here's a little bit. ENJOY! (: **_

"Where are you taking her?" asked William as Jason wheeled his wife into the back of the ambulance, with Jo carefully assisting. Jo stepped down from the ambulance back to speak to William closer.

"All Saints." she answered. Before William could speak, she interrupted. "Maybe it would be better if you travelled in the front with Jason?" suggested Jo, because she and Jason both knew very well that driving wasn't something that William should be doing after such an incident.

"Oh I need to make some calls first." said William, pulling his mobile phone from out of his pocket of his jeans.

"That's okay, you can make them at the hospital." said Jo, putting her hand on top of the mobile. She wanted him to come with the two _now_ so she _knew_ that he would arrive there safely.

Jason decided to speak up, telling him their real thoughts. "Besides, I don't think it would be great if you drove yourself there, you've been through enough today. Plus, you'd only have to get stuck in that bloody traffic; whereas we have a little thing on the roof that manages to get us through it pretty quick." he said, giving a friendly smile.

"Yeah, you're not in any state to drive, mate." replied Jo, giving a slight giggle to Jason's comment. "Come on, go up front." she said as she directed him in the direction to the door.

"Alright, if you're sure." said William, as he went along with the hands of Jo.

"Positive. No problems at all. Jo will take care of your wife, and you'll sit up front with me." yelled Jason, so William could still hear him, while still tending to Maria.

"Okay, thank you." said William as he hopped into the seat, and Jo shutting the door on him. She continued to change places with Jason, and sat in the back.

***

"Aaron, this is Claire." said Bart as Claire entered the cubicle.

"Hi Claire." said Aaron, still uncertain about showing his privates to the eyes of complete strangers; well, strangers he knows the names of.

"Hi Aaron, I'll be looking after you today, along with Dr. West of course. Steve is a little busy, so he won't be back, if that's okay." she said in a friendly tone, which surprisingly caused Aaron to produce a smile back.

"But before she can help me help you, I need to see the source of the problem, okay?" said Bart in a serious tone, not ready at all to play silly games with a boy scared of showing his willy.

"No..." replied Aaron, also not ready to do something himself.

"Which means I need to look at your penis." said Bart, with Claire simultaneously turning around to face in the opposite direction, in an act of hiding the grin she grew on her face. Through the corner of the cubicle, Claire could see through the curtains and there she saw Bree waiting at the main desk – she knew _THIS _was something to tell her best friend – she couldn't hold it, so it seemed.

"But can't you take a blood test and figure it out yourself?" asked Aaron, tentatively.

"We will be doing a blood test-"

"Good! Well, Miss Claire, get to it!" exclaimed Aaron with a big smile on his face, as if he had just won the Lotto.

"Excuse me?" questioned Claire as she spun around from the opposite direction, in shock as to what he had just ordered of her.

Bart cut in quick smart. "But we also need to do a physical exam. The blood test could be a waste of my time, your time and pathology's time if I can self diagnose it without the tests. "

Aaron looked at Bart, and decided to add to his remark with a _smart _remark of his own. "And it's a waste of time if you keep asking. Because you're not going to see it."

"Well why did you bother come into the hospital if you don't want us to look at it?" snapped Bart.

"I didn't think you'd need to look! Run a test and give me the pills, right?" said Aaron.

"No..." said Claire, with a look of disbelief upon her face.

As smart of a man that Bart was, it never did occur to him the fact, maybe it's because there's a woman in presence. A light lit up in his head. "Would it be better if Claire wasn't here?" asked Bart.

"I can leave if you'd like?" asked Claire. By leaving, the quicker she could tell Bree about this patient of hers.

With a face of embarrassment, Aaron replied, "No need, because neither of you will get a glimpse of the thing. So if you want me out of here, you better start that blood test."

_**Hope you liked! Peace && Love x**_


End file.
